


He's different just like us.

by MysteriousError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousError/pseuds/MysteriousError
Summary: Castiel x demon male reader
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the cold rain, seeing how everything was pouring hard and starting to draw hail speaking of hell I have been kicked out of the shit hole since Crowley became the king of it and now I have no place to go.

Not heaven.  
Not hell.  
Not home.

Now I'm thinking I should possess someone and try to live as for them for now on but the one I have on fits fine, which is making me think even more if I try to control back Hell and win but I know that's not going to be easy of course.

But my thoughts become silent when I sense an Angel here into the ally by himself, So I'm getting up and walk behind him holding an angel blade in my R/h or L/h hand and began to swing at him and before I do he turns around seeing me as I see him.

We both stare into our eyes and just kept staring while the rain kept pouring but we didn't care, but soon He gets to swing back at me and I move quickly and Don't get hit by his blade and move into a corner, creaks, and splashes from under my feet from the rain and the hard steel grounds. 

I try to get a good look at him, it was very much hard to see when he was trying to kill me, but I guess I don't blame him.

But I slash back, trying to get him cornered and I got him pushing him into the brick wall smirking.

"You know I could kill you right then and now~" I smirk even more knowing that I had the famous Angel cornered and trap.

He nods' s and I get closer to his face but before I could really get that close a bullet fires through my chest, almost hitting my heart and I turned around to see the Winchesters holding a gun which shot a weird bullet and I couldn't move.

"Why can't I move?!" I yelled at the shitchesters and they just stared at each other with a grin and Castiel moved from behind and up to them, as they began to speak, the Moose started before the other two can.

"Because we carved a demon trap to the bullet and now you can't move, Y/n," he said with confidence and shine to him.

I was struck and more frozen then I was before, how did he know my name? And how did they find me? I had all these questions inside my head but I couldn't find an answer.

Soon the other one, Dean started to speak. "Well Sammy let's take him to the bunker and we'll question him alright?" Sam nodded and Castiel dragged me to the Alama and I was blindfolded and of course, couldn't see, so I had to wait more on the bumpy road instead of flying.

This sucks ass.

~Skips care ride with Dean, Sam, and Castiel to the Bunker~

As I was still stuck with the blindfold  
On my eyes, they have soon ripped off my eyes and the blurry very bright light was shining in my eyes and I tried to Adjust my eyes to them.

I have tightly tied up yo the chair my tail swishing side to side my fangs shining through the light and my ears wiggle as I'm hearing the Winchesters talk about something from the outside room.

Dean's pov.  
"Cas you alright?" I ask as he nods to me, healing afterward and adjusting his trench coat and looking at me and Sammy.

"What is he? And what happens?" I ask crossing my arms to my bare broad chest and look straight in the eye of the fallen Angel.

"Honesty, He barely did nothing but little scratches and a small bruise, he seems harmless...kinda," he said nonchalant and with a still poker face.

"Well he's not a normal Demon that's for sure" Sam nodded his head as we all did in agreement, "So maybe we can try and reason with him and see if he'll be easier for us to find Crowley for a little use of him"

"Alright...but don't hurt him too much I'm sensing that he's very important somehow, but I have to go, the angles need me"

"Wait for cas what do you mean he's import-...and he's gone great."  
I sigh.

Sam saying, "that's Cas for ya" he shrugs and walks first to the small little room where We kept out prisoner in jail for questioning.

"This should be great" I sigh once more.


	2. Chapter 2

My view.

I started to look around the area and notice there's a lot of things I could steal and keep for myself so I tried to reach out a glowing bottle of light with my long tail but quickly pulled back when I heard footsteps coming my way and wrap my tail around my waist as I start seeing the two faces of the world-saving team.

The Winchester's

"Well, this should be fun.."

The shorter one named Dean sighed and grab a Demon blade from a sliver tray and started to circle around me as he stops in front of me standing.

Then the taller one named Sam started to speak too.

"Why don't you tell us where Crowley is and maybe we'll let you live, Y/n" 

He says kindly like I'm a little child starting to cry for candy.

"How about no" I smirk and grinned.  
"Why in hell should I tell you where the boss is, honesty I don't know where he is myself" I shrug.

They both look at each other and sigh, while Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Castiel's number and Dean was circling around me again as he stared and we met with eye contact.

Shouldn't have done that~

"The fuck..wait Are you using telepathically?" He says in his mind and kept staring at me.

Yeah, and you'll both regret tieing me up like this and trying to make me feel fritghen~ I warned him.

He up and closed his eyes looking at Sam and was about to say something but Sam said. "Yeah I heard him say that in my head to Dean"

Sam and Dean both look at me in the union. "Now I'm pretty sure he's not a normal Demon huh Sammy?" Sam nodded.

"I'll just look up what kinda demon he is, so I'll be in the living room Dean are you sure you can handle him? He seems powerful?" Dean nodded as Sam nods back leaving Dean with me.

Great.

"So Dean, what a guy like you doing with a brother like Sam huh?" I smirk with confidence.

He looks at me. "What?" "I mean You're clearly the best Hunter but I bet Sam's even the bestest Hunter even and I bet your jealous" I laugh.

He gets up fast and brings the blade to my throat with a deadly glare, eye to eye. "If you're trying to make me and Sammy go against each other then you have another thing coming to ya" he warned me.

I got back in his face and said.  
"I guess you caught me but did you know THIS!" My swoop my tail to grab his legs and grab them tightly and started to throw Dean back and forth to the brick wall and laugh while doing it and threw him to the door with a loud BANG!

And the great Sammy ran over and help Dean up and the great Castiel came to the rescue and glared at me while walking towards me with rage in his eyes.

"No one hurts my family!" His low grisly voice hit me like a brick, and I was getting sick of what's happening to me.

"Then why don't you kill me than hot angle~" oh hell please don't tell me I'm in.

"No I can't," the angle said.

"Why not?" I said, smirking.

"Because...I don't want to" he said looking down, but my tail lift's up his chin to face me.

Eyes to eyes.

Lips to lips.

Lust to lust.

I make him lean towards me and he doesn't back away at all.

And I try to lean in.

But...

He has pulled away from me because of the Winchester.

I think.

For the first time in my useless horrible life.

I'm...

I'm...

IN LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's Wingveiw

As I was being dragged away from the Demon, I started to feel something in my chest. It made me feel weird and wanted to learn more from him.

His different colored eyes were so beautiful and lovely to look at and his lips look like cherry blooms, even though I will never see cherry blooms or his soft plump lips.

But I had to shake off that feeling because Dean was talking and Sam was staring. "Cas what the hell man?!" Dean crisscrossed his arms and pouted. "Why, were you going to kill that asshole?" He looks at me not breaking eye contact.

"..Well I-I can't explain I'm sorry." I look down and sigh, while Dean was slightly calm I could still sense that he was still mad but sighed himself.

"That... that's fine just...are you okay?" He stares more, I nod and he nods.  
"Okay just tell us if you're not feeling good, alright?" I nod again.

Sam talk. "Yeah we're your family, it's okay if your scared or not feeling well." Sam smiled at me, it made me feel okay.

And as the Winchesters walk out of the room, waiting for me I look back at the unique Demon and think.

Why is he suddenly important to me?

×××

Dean's Pov.  
"I don't know what's wrong with Cas he seems like he hiding something from us, but I don't know what Sammy," I say as I look at my brother Sam and wait for his answer. 

Bring the cold beer to my lips and drinking some. "Maybe he's just having Angel issues, I mean he's our family and he might confront us about it soon." he sips his beer and stares at the computer.

"But listen to this, a 14-year-old girl died having scratches on her chest and arms, maybe it's a werewolf."

I nod. "Let's go check it out" I gulp all of my beer and walk in the kitchen where the garage bag is and toss it, and as soon as I go out of the kitchen I hear The demon talking in a language I couldn't understand So I quickly walk in there and I see his eyes rolled back and his head tilted upwards, then he stops when he notices me and does a stupid smirk on his face.

"Hello Dean~" he smirks more, making me want to punch him even more but He's lucky I try not to, and rolled my eyes back in anger.

"What the hell were you doing?" I say with a strong voice coming from my throat, he licks his lips. "I was trying to find that asshole Crowley but You mess me up..nice one" he hissed at me, literary.

I shrug and eye him as I start walking away but hear him more, "Wait, Dean, I need to leave this place I can find Crowley for you. He hisses again but at himself and keep going. "And in return, you'll set me free, Deal?"

I turned back, facing him but before I could finish a voice behind me said.

"Deal."

It was Sam with a still face and a still body, as he faces the Demon who was smirking more and more each time.

"No no, we are not doing this Sam, no way in hell we are having a deal with this prick!"

"I heard that!" The demon yelled.

I roll my eyes. "Am I the only one thinking this is nuts!" 

Sam sighed deeply. "Dean, we have Angel friends and...Ugh We are "friends" with Crowley so if this demon can get us to him we might as well try to reason or deal with the problem later, please do this for me."

Dean looks at the Demon before looking back at Sam, while Sam gives Dean the puppy dog eyes, and Dean couldn't look away and huff.

"Fine!, but I swear to god if something goes wrong I'm not helping you at all!"

Sam slightly smiled and Dean rolled his eyes again.

They both soon Faced the Demon again and he smirks.

"A Deals a deal~" The demon's arms were cuffed and he lift them up, the chains make a clanging sound and his tail swinging side to side.

I kept rolling my eyes and walk up and lift one leg over the other to not scrap the Demon trap and holds out the key, letting free of the Demon then scraping the Demon trap so he can get out.

My view

I, stood up, feeling my back snap with pain as I stare at both Winchesters.

"Now, let's go see that case? Shall we~"


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel pulls up a chair and stared at me, his legs crisscrossing on the chair and his hands on his lap.

"I'm not going to say this twice, just tell me where Crowley is."

I blink, my black demon eyes stare into his blue oceans.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I can't.."

He shook his head.

"You can't? Or you won't?"

"Both."

"Of course, I feel like I'm wasting my time with a demon that won't tell me where Crowley is!" He yelled.

I yelled back.

"Why me!?, can't you target someone else?!" I look down, I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Because Dean and Sam KILLED them." we both go silent.

"I'm not surprised, they have killed many of my kind and others but I'm still not going to tell you Castiel"

Castiel rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Fine..just if decide to tell me then just yell or something, I'm going to the other room" he gets' up from the chair and walks out.

Leaving me with my thoughts.

!!!

[Midnight]   
My tail swayed back and forth, I'm thinking about him and yes I know an Angel and a demon...but He might feel the same way.

I need to find him.

I wiggle myself out, slightly scratching the demon trap, and you might be wondering "Why didn't I did this before" and my answer to you is really do you really want to leave when you're talking THE Castiel? No? Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, I kept doing it and made a small space where I can teleport out and so I did.

Teleporting outside taking in all the fresh air, and also slightly hiding from other demons and Angel's too.

And just right before I take another breather a hand light tap my shoulder and I flew backward-facing them and I smiled.

"Castiel, I was looking for you~ I smirk at him and he looks...angry? Why?

"What the hell are you doing here?, Y/n"

"Like I said I was looking for you-"

I was cut off by the flutter of wings.

"Sh-shit" I slightly stutter.

"Good job Castiel, well take it from here," a bright yellow hair Angel said.

"Cas-...I thought"

He looks back at me with..sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.."

Everything went black

"C...cas"

I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel pulls up a chair and stared at me, his legs crisscrossing on the chair and his hands on his lap.

"I'm not going to say this twice, just tell me where Crowley is."

I blink, my black demon eyes stare into his blue oceans.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I can't.."

He shook his head.

"You can't? Or you won't?"

"Both."

"Of course, I feel like I'm wasting my time with a demon that won't tell me where Crowley is!" He yelled.

I yelled back.

"Why me!?, can't you target someone else?!" I look down, I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Because Dean and Sam KILLED them." we both go silent.

"I'm not surprised, they have killed many of my kind and others but I'm still not going to tell you Castiel"

Castiel rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Fine..just if decide to tell me then just yell or something, I'm going to the other room" he gets' up from the chair and walks out.

Leaving me with my thoughts.

!!!

[Midnight]   
My tail swayed back and forth, I'm thinking about him and yes I know an Angel and a demon...but He might feel the same way.

I need to find him.

I wiggle myself out, slightly scratching the demon trap, and you might be wondering "Why didn't I did this before" and my answer to you is really do you really want to leave when you're talking THE Castiel? No? Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, I kept doing it and made a small space where I can teleport out and so I did.

Teleporting outside taking in all the fresh air, and also slightly hiding from other demons and Angel's too.

And just right before I take another breather a hand light tap my shoulder and I flew backward-facing them and I smiled.

"Castiel, I was looking for you~ I smirk at him and he looks...angry? Why?

"What the hell are you doing here?, Y/n"

"Like I said I was looking for you-"

I was cut off by the flutter of wings.

"Sh-shit" I slightly stutter.

"Good job Castiel, well take it from here," a bright yellow hair Angel said.

"Cas-...I thought"

He looks back at me with..sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.."

Everything went black

"C...cas"

I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

I blink once.  
Twice.

And opened my eyes. "What the hell?"  
My words become faint and I feel light-headed and numb. 

"What's happen??" My voice echoed throughout the place in and out, I felt like I was going to vomit but I tried to hold it in.

My brain was foggy and blurry. "What the fuck happened?, All I remember is Ca...Castiel...Cas!" 

I sat up so fast I felt something break, I carefully look down and see that a demon chain was broken.

"Huh?, How did I break that?"  
I shrug and quietly walk on all fours and look around the place.

Rust. Dust. and a lot of old things, such as artifacts and very very old curse objects.

"Why am I here?"I stood up and soon heard someone talking.

It sounded like an Angel but who?

|||

Castiel POV  
My hand grips the blade, wondering what have I done?

I kidnapped Y/n into being tied up with the other angles, Dean and Sam wouldn't agree with my actions with what I'm really doing.

My eyes darted across the room, I feel the air leaping around my vessel, I start hearing slight breathing.

"I think it's loose"

One of the angels with brown hair said, while gritting her teeth, "we should've killed him while we still have a Chance, Castiel!". She spoke in anger.

Cas, whip his head to turn to her, feeling angry, "Do not call him that, he is not a thing!"

The angel with brown hair froze. "..Castiel, are you 'liking' this thing?!"

She and the other angels felt it too, they all look at each other, then face Cas again with a disgusted face and slowly walk towards him.

"Stop..that's enough!" Cas back away in the corner and felt something, something unclear, something...

What was it?

A thud made its way towards the angry angel's ears. "That must be it!, Brown hair angel kept Castiel in place while the other two are heading towards the sound and ran into the darkness of the other room.

Silence...

Silence.

Silence.

A SUDDEN burst of light had entered the room and a lifeless vessel fell towards the white hair angels and Castiel.

Castiel took this opportunity to hit the white-haired angel and stab them with their own angel blade and ran out fast because one of the Angels drew a bomb on their chest and stab himself with it and a HUGE bomb went off.

Castiel felt limp for the first time in his life, feeling like he was going to faint...

Feeling like he was going to...

Fa..int...

×××

Dean's POV  
"I tried calling and looking for the demon and Cas...their nowhere to be found.., Damnit"

Sam looked over to Dean with a worried look. "Maybe Cas killed the demon, not wanting us to see..maybe.."

They sat in silence, wanting to know where the rare demon and cluelessness angel was.

Well...

A sudden KICK sprung opened the steel door, Dean and Sam quickly loaded their gun but they didn't shoot.

Because they saw their friend alive, with lots of Bruce's and a Demon holding Castiel on his back, feeling like the demon is going to faint again.

"Sup....bitches!" 

*Faints*


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's POV

"The hell were you thinking Cas?!"

I shouted when the angel and the demon were awoken and Dean instantly tied the demon up and shook his head at him.

"Yeah, why would you do that?"

Sam chimed in, his eyes narrowing down to look at both of them.

"..Dean, Sam, I'm sorry..I..I.."

The Demon looked at Castiel for once in his miserable useless life, he actually felt sympathetic for the helpless angel he saw, he chimed in quickly.

"It's all my fault, I wondered outside myself and Cas was doing something that I got in the middle of...I really fucking hate to Amit this but... I'm sorry"

"The hell you are" I growled, he was the one who but Cas in danger, I'm sick and tired of him getting in the way of trying to find Crowley, this ends now.

Cas stared at the demon, then back at me. "Please, don't blame it, it was my fault...Dean.."

"What?, That doesn't make sense, HE was the one who did it, not you Cas, ever since you fought him and I and Sammy bring him into the base, you've been acting strange...why?"

I stared down at the angel and he sighs. "I-I don't know, it's just like he's very important and I sense it..please trust me"

He looks back, us locking eyes and then I broke it, Dean steps away from Cas and the demon, so did Sam.

"Fine..but if shits go wrong and you somehow die or Sammy or I do...it's not going to be our fault.." Dean look at Sam and Sam nodded, Cas got up and walk with them, the demon did the same.

×3rd person pov×

Once when they were all in the kitchen, they all sat quietly, Dean sits by his brother and Castiel sits by you, you felt like you cause this mess, and you kind wanted to fix it.

So you made a joke.

"Why did the demon prey?" Sam looked up at you and shrugged. 

Dean looks kind of annoyed but interested. 

And Cas shrug as well.

"Because he was in HELL lot of trouble" 

Silence.

Sam kind of chuckled a little.

So Did Dean but not as much.

Cas was kind of confused about jokes and other things as always.

Then, Sam got up and went to the refrigerator, and opened it, pulling out four bottles of beer bottles and gave one to each of us..even you?

You were shocked. But I didn't say anything.

You knew you didn't want to ruin the mood but also wanted to so he thanks Sam and pull off the lid and drank fast.

So fast that the beer looks like there has not been anything in there in the first place, and he sigh.

"...Castiel, can I talk to you for a sec?" You said getting up, with the empty bottle of beer, and threw it away in the trash.

Cas nods and gets up, so does Dean.

"No.., I don't trust him..Cas" Dean looks at Cas and sighs. 

Cas walk by and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, and if something goes wrong..I'll call for you..okay?" Dean sighed again and nodded, slowly sitting back down, drinking his beer.

Castiel and the Demon walk down the long Hallway, The demon walking beside Cas and he leads Cas to the room that had a bed and lamp on it.

The Demon closed the door behind him and smirks.

"Oh, Cas..your so dumb~" he chuckled and quickly pinned the Angel into the bed.

"Poor poor, Castiel~"

The angel gasp

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

The Demon smirk and just look at the Angel with dangerous lust in his black eyes of his, and the angel hated that he had the same in his gazes.

Castiel's Chest heaved as he felt his chest felt tight, his thin lips quivered as his back was to the wall as he looked deeply into the demon's eyes, he blushes like a fresh ripe tomato and turned his head and jaw away from the demon, the demon took his finger and place it under Angel's smooth chin.

The demon took his rough thumb and presses Angel's thin lips, Castiel groans a little and blushes more, looking like a bright candle shining in the pitch-black darkness as Angel's eyes hunger for the Demons touch but all the demon did was back away slightly.

"Poor Castiel, it's cute how you hunger for my touch, I can tell~"

He looks at the Demon and huff, his chest rising and falling, he grins slightly, something the fallen demon didn't expect.

"I know, but.."

He takes his lanky arms and wraps it around the demon, his eyes tracing the body of the demon as the demon never had clothes in the first place, the demon notice, and blush in embarrassment but his lips kept a smirk as well.

Castiel bit his lips lightly and eyed the demon, the demon eyeing him back it was a weird sexual tension that they both like and kept it like that before the Demon made his move.

The demon took his claw-like hands and rub the small stubble of the horney Angel, his lips crashing with Angel's smooth thin ones as he almost instantly opens his mouth to let him in, their tongue dance with one of each other like old lovers in the past, they both closed their eyes tight and the Angel let his lanky hands roam the naked haired Demon up to his neck down his broad and haired chest, the angel other lanky hand crawled up the demons head like a black sneaky widow and push his head lightly against his as their tongues kept dancing to nothing but their moans and groans of their unknown connection, they just hope that the Winchesters won't find them making love.

The angel then grab the Demons rope nipples and bit his lip, the demon was taken aback as he chokes back a moan and smirk, literally ripping off Angel's Clothes and kept his tie on, for later treatment~

The Demon grab Angel's smooth hair and pulled on it, This made the Small Angel moaned and was now pushing.

Knock knock knock!

"Fucking dammit!" I muttered, glaring at the angel as he sighs deeply, "I know that type of knock..it's Dean"

I half nod, letting go of his slinky hair as I smack his ass and chuckle deeply, my vocal cords making a 'tch' sound and growled, Cas moaned at this and kiss the lips of the demon and pulled away.

The knocks were getting louder and louder as Dean yelled and kick the door, but obliviously not literally. 

"........the hell.." 

Cas was lightly blushing. He flaps his wings and disappeared out of the Bunker, leaving the Demon to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

First POV.

"And yeah we were about to do it fully but Deanie over here ruined it.." I groaned as he tied me with demon ties and I playfully wink at him which I earned a kick in the side as a reply back.

"HRK-" I grunted as he huffs and leans against the door entrance as he furrowed his brows and frowned.

"Oh can get your feathery ass over here before I kill your boyfriend here!" He grits his teeth, clearly annoyed by me being here in the first place, all I did was stick my tongue out playfully as he grips his fist into a ball of anger as he punches the wall making a dent in it.

I raised a brow. "You did Yet Deanie? Or do you need your big brother to help you change your shit?" I barked up laughter. 

"Shut the fuck up before I break your fucking jaw." He said harshly, Castiel came as soon as he heard those nasty words from his father's creation.

"Dean? What's the meaning of this?" Cas tilts his head to give him a confused look, he knew what was happening and yet he didn't want to seem like he does.

"Cas, don't pull that 'I don't know what's going on' act you CLEARLY have feelings for this prick! Just say it dammit!"

Dean snarls, a bitter glare was making itself known as Castiel's eyes averted themselves, he knew he was caught.

"Dean, I- I can explain," Castiel replied, with caution, Dean stood still as he slowly let out a hard and angry sigh, he moved his chest and body towards the love-struck angel.

"When will you stop fucking hiding things from us cas? When will you stop and just tell the truth!?" Dean felt furious, furious that he felt USED.

He thought as was his friend, Sam thought cas was his friend, now Dean doesn't know what to feel, how to feel, he always kept his feelings locked up in his body, he felt like he wanted to stab something. Someone.

"Out," Dean muttered. 

"Dean wait-"

"No! Don't tell me to fucking wait, get the hell out Cas and take your scrummy boyfriend here and fuck off! Don't call us or even THINK about wanting to say sorry! I'm done! Leave! Now!"

Dean glared at Castiel. Castiel knew he messed up, Cas slowly nodded and walk over to untie and grab D/N shoulder as he teleports D/N and himself far far away from the pissed off Winchester.

Dean grips his fist, wanting just break something! Just want to release his anger!

Sam came in, a tired yawn escaped his lips.

"Dean? What's going on? Where's ca-"

"Gone. And he's NOT coming back, don't even think about calling him. I mean it."

Dean walk out of the door, bumping his shoulder into his taller brother, not bothering to even mutter a 'sorry' 

The door was quick to slam with the shorter brother inside, anger filling his bloodstream.

Sam shook his head. "I need to find out what's going on." He spoke to himself, his phone interrupted his thoughts as he picked it up.

"This is Sam Winchester speaking."

"Hello Sam, we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's Pov.

"Uh, who is this?"

I ask, leaning towards my head towards the phone so I could have a better listen to whoever is on the phone, I gently take out my notebook and pen, clicking the pen on and look over the phone.

"It's me, Bobby, ya idjit. I'm in some sort of shit show and I need help, I saw a bunch of demons and decided to spy on them, they were talking about some sort of demon then I got spotted and now I'm on their death list, I need..help."

Bobby mumbles the last part making Sam chuckle.

"Where are you?"

Bobby grumbles, glancing at a street  
sign. 

"Uh, humble wood, far from where you and Dean are at. Speaking of your brother, is he with you right now?"

Sam sighed a bit, shaking his head.

"No, he had a fight with Cas so I'm not sure if he's gonna come out or not."

Sam replied, ripping out the not both page he had wrote in and folded it in his back pocket.

"But I'll be there as soon as possible, just hang on!" 

He spoke towards Bobby, hanging up and shoving his phone back in his pocket and quickly headed out yanking his coat from the racket and heading out of the door.

Dean's pov.

"Stupid demon... Stupid Cas, Fucking assholes." I snarled, Gripping my fist into a anger ball and furrowed my brows tightly.

"What's that fucking demon have that I don't?" I questioned, falling backwards onto my bed with it thudding and a long sad creak.

I stared at the white ceiling, a quick grim flash back sends me chills, I hated that I still remembered that mom was on fire by some supernatural thing, it scarred me and Sammy way back when dad was alive.

Fuck.

Shit hurts, least mom is still somehow back and well, least from what Sam told me.

"Shit, now I'm bored AND pissed off..I need some apple pie.. SAM! GET ME SOME APPLE PIE WILL YA? SAM? SAMMY!?"

I groaned and rolled out of bed, catchinf myself and huffing out of my room, heading towards the living room.

"Sam? Sammy? The hell did he go?" I questioned as I was met with a empty table with lots of paper and scattered books and a empty plate.

"Least he could've cleaned his shit.. Fucking hell Sam."

I slighty, and angrily furrowed my brows.

'Great, Sam lefted to who knows where and Didn't even think of getting my some damn apple pie, Cas tried to fuck the demon we caught and now I'm in a pissy mood.'

I thought, pinching the bridge of my nose as my brows furrowed alot more.

'Whats next? Bobby being hunted by demons or something?' 

'Wait' 

"Is that why Sam is gone?? God dammit!" 

I yank my phone out and dailed Sam's number, 'Come on Sam, pick up your damn one!'

"This is Sam Winchester, sorry if I can't get to you right now but I'll there soo-"

I hung up before he could finish.

'Well least my phone can tell me where he's at.'

Running out of the living room and my baby I gasp as she was gone just like sam.

He knows I hate it when he takes baby without my permission.

'Shit!'

'I guess I have to fucking walk..'

'Great' I thought.


End file.
